


Pierced Nerd

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ampallang, Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, D/s, Daddy!Kink, Dick pierces dick, Hair Pulling, M/M, Nerd!sam, Pierced!Lucifer, Piercer!Dick, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Masturbation, Punk!Lucifer - Freeform, Tattoo Artist!Alastair, Tattooed!Lucifer, This amuses me far more than it should, dick piercings, pierced!sam, this is porn, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer Milton takes his nerdy boyfriend for an unusual gift. </p><p>Lucifer is 25 and Sam is 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced Nerd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamelibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/gifts).



> Birthday fic for the wonderful mindylee! Happy Birthday!!

Sam Winchester huffed an amused laugh as his older boyfriend Lucifer Milton pulled up alongside the sidewalk outside of Lawrence High School, cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth, straddling the motorcycle easily. “Need a ride, handsome?” Lucifer purred, plucking the cigarette out of his mouth and flicking it onto the ground, crushing it underneath his boot. 

Sam smiled and nodded. “Yeah,” he said, hitching his messenger back slightly. 

“Hop on then, Winchester,” Lucifer laughed. “Your old man expectin’ you home right away?” He lit up another cigarette as he asked, the black zippo gleaming in the warm March sun before it disappeared into the black leather jacket

“Nah, I don’t even think he’s home, why?” Sam asked, sliding onto the bike behind Lucifer, slipping his fingers into the belt loops of the black skinnies that were decorating his boyfriend’s slim hips. 

Lucifer grinned as he turned his head slightly to gently remove the wire rimmed glasses from the senior’s face. “‘You know that one thing you’ve been wanting?” 

“Mmm, which one?” Sam hummed, kissing the corner of Lucifer’s mouth. “That’s a lot of things.” 

Lucifer chuckled and revved up his bike, giving a cat call to Sam’s classmate and his youngest brother Castiel. Castiel merely flipped his older brother off and pushed his thick black glasses up his nose. “You’ll see,” he hummed. “Now hang on, nerd.” 

“Punk,” Sam murmured affectionately as he gripped Lucifer’s slender hips. 

Lucifer’s laugh rang merrily in Sam’s ears as he revved up the bike once more and drove off away from the school. 

 

“Luce!” The tall, slightly creepy man greeted as Sam and Lucifer walked into Hell’s Finest Tattoo and Piercing Parlor, hand in hand. 

“Hello, Alastair,” Lucifer said, wrapping a possessive arm around Sam’s waist. “Is Dick in?” 

“In the back, you getting another one done?” Alastair asked. 

Lucifer shook his head. “This is my boyfriend, Sam Winchester,” he explained. “He’s been wanting this for a while and-” 

“You’re absolutely smitten with him and you’re paying for it?” Alastair laughed. “Of course.” 

“Luci,” Sam murmured. “Which am I getting?” 

Lucifer smiled and kissed his temple. “That one piercing you’ve been wanting for a long, long time,” he whispered. 

Sam groaned and smiled. “Luci. .. . You don’t have to pay-” 

Lucifer placed a single finger upon Sam’s lips, effectively stopping his protests. “It’s no problem, baby boy,” he purred sweetly. “I’ll do the same when you want your first tattoo. And for any other piercings or tats you want done after that.” 

Sam smiled and lightly sucked the finger into his mouth, eyes round and innocent. 

Lucifer chuckled and withdrew his finger from Sam’s mouth. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Sam whispered. 

“Oh baby boy,” Lucifer murmured, leaning into kiss him filthily. Sam moaned and wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s neck, teeth lightly biting down on one of Lucifer’s black snake bites, sucking on it. 

Lucifer groaned and wrapped his other arm around Sam’s hips, hands snaking down and firmly grabbing the taut rear of his boyfriend. 

“Can’t wait to play with it,” Lucifer moaned into his mouth. “Fuck, you’re going to look so good with it, and no one’s gonna know about it. . . That fucking turns me on.” 

Sam moaned and sucked a bit more firmly on the piercing in his mouth before slowly pulling away, licking his lips. “Is it gonna hurt?” He asked. 

“Only a little bit, Dick’s the best piercer I know,” Lucifer purred. “Well, for this sort of thing, Fergus did my brow, lips, and tongue.”

Sam wiggled happily. “Good.” 

“Now, I’ll help you take care of it,” Lucifer murmured, subtly grinding on his boyfriend while kneading his rear, making Sam keen. “Gonna help you keep it clean and there’s gonna be rules. Want to hear them, baby boy?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Sam whispered in Lucifer’s ear, the older man feeling a shiver go through him as he spoke his consent. 

“Milton, seriously,” Dick Roman laughed and Lucifer laughed with him. 

“Sorry, Dick, you know how easily I get carried away,” the punk laughed, coming over to clap the piercer on the shoulder, leaving a flushed and aroused Sam. “It’s good to see you.” 

“Good to see you too, Luce. Now, who’s the fine young newbie you brought?” 

“That’s my boyfriend, Sam Winchester,” Lucifer said proudly, beckoning Sam over. The younger man blushed and came over, attaching himself securely to his older boyfriend’s side. “Sam’s here today to get himself pierced.” 

Dick grinned. “I’m very happy to hear that, Luce. Are we going with the common or the not so common?” 

Lucifer looked up at his taller boyfriend. “Sam? What’s the answer?” he asked. 

Sam blushed and ducked his head shyly. Lucifer chuckled. “Come on, baby boy, common or not so common?” 

“Not so common,” Sam admitted, looking up at Dick. “Ampallang.” 

Dick smirked and nodded. “Do you want to watch, Lucifer? We can have Alastair continue working on your back piece while we do so.” 

Lucifer smiled. “I’d like that, very much.” he said. 

Dick smiled back and looked at Sam. “Now, Sam, for your piercing, do you want the American style or the European style?” 

“European,” Sam said without hesitation. He stood up a little straighter feeling a bit more confident. 

Dick nodded. “Alright, follow me boys. Lucifer, strip.” 

“You gonna put the music on for me while I take it off?” Lucifer teased as he and Sam followed Dick into the back room. 

“Luce!” Dick groaned while Lucifer cackled and Sam rolled his eyes affectionately. “Just take off your clothes.” 

“So bossy,” Lucifer mocked as Alastair slid into the room and closed the door. 

“Crowley’s watching front of house,” he told his employee as he walked over to his work area. “Now, for the love of God, Lucifer  _ take off your clothes. _ ” 

“This isn’t a strip club, Lucifer, you don’t need the music. Besides, we’ve all seen you naked before,” Dick smirked before looking at Sam. “Pants have to go, kiddo.” 

“I’m 18,” Sam informed him. 

“Cute, but I’m in my thirties,” Dick pointed out. “So take off your pants. It isn’t anything I haven’t seen before.”

Sam flushed slightly and began taking of his slacks just as Lucifer finished stripping, flexing slightly as he slid onto Alastair’s table, laying down on his stomach, the black boxers the only thing covering him.

“How much work is left?” Lucifer asked as he grabbed the pillow and rested his chin on it, his gaze hungrily watching Sam fumble with his slacks. 

“I just need to finish the coloring on the tips, where the fire is,” Alastair informed him. “So hitch down those boxers.” 

Sam finished taking his pants off and decided to make himself more comfortable and give Dick more room to work with. He pulled off his sweater vest and began undoing his buttons. He cast his eyes over at Lucifer, who grinned. 

“You’re beautiful,” Lucifer purred. 

Sam smiled. “You’re looking pretty great yourself, Luci,” he said. 

Dick snapped his fingers. “Come on, come on, I don’t have all day,” he said. “Lucifer, I really hope you get something more pierced soon.” 

Lucifer laughed, hissing slightly as Alastair got to work, using his sleeved arm to flip off the piercer. “Really not much left for me to pierce at this point, and you know there’s certain things I will not pierce.” 

Sam slid off his dress shirt and blushed dark red when Dick gave a wolf whistle at the sight of the dark green silk panties. 

“Pretty as those are,” Dick drawled, “they gotta go too.” 

Lucifer poked his head up, having dropped it in relaxation as Alastair worked and groaned. “Baby boy,” he murmured. 

“I knew you were picking up me today,” Sam mumbled as he slid the panties off, leaving him in just a white T-shirt. “Those are the rules, right?” 

Lucifer purred and nodded. “Good boy.” 

Sam blushed and nodded, sitting down in the chair that Dick gestured him to. 

“Since you’re a neophyte, fill out the forms,” Dick said, handing him a clipboard. 

Sam took the clipboard and filled out the information needed, pointing to his slacks for his ID. 

Lucifer looked really relaxed, not even flinching whenever Alastair went over a sensitive spot on his back. 

“You look like you could fall asleep,” Sam observed. 

Lucifer groaned happily as he spoke. “I could” he admitted sleepily. “Tattooing is very soothing for me.” 

Sam smiled. “Well stay awake so you can watch me” he teased, handing the clipboard back to Dick. 

Lucifer raised his head and smiled. “Of course, baby boy,” he purred, a bit more awake now. 

Dick looked over the paperwork and set it aside, snapping on some gloves. “This won’t hurt a bit,” he promised. “I’m pretty sure your piercing’s gonna hurt less than Luce’s.” 

“Which one?” Lucifer snorted. “I have 6 piercings.” 

“8 if we count them individually,” Dick said. “I’m talking about all of ‘em, including your PA.” 

“Been gauging it a little,” Lucifer hummed. “Feels so good. Sam can vouch for that.” 

Sam blushed darkly while Dick laughed. “Ehh, a bottom?” the piercer teased. “Nothing wrong with that, just not my style. Mostly because it feels too good being inside someone, ain’t that right Luce, Al?” 

Alastair made a noise of agreement as Lucifer groaned. “Sometimes I let the kid top,” he admitted. “When he’s been a very good boy.”

Sam blushed a bit more. 

“Oh really?” Dick murmured. 

“Well,” Lucifer said, lifting his head to gesture at Sam’s crotch. “Can you  _ honestly  _ blame me? I mean  _ look at him. _ ” 

Dick made an appreciative noise. “That’s a cock made for sucking, not for fucking,” he noted. 

Sam was maroon at this point and Lucifer chuckled. “We can stop embarrassing him, although he’s going to be embarrassed even more in a moment,” he said. He turned his gaze back upon Sam. “Baby boy, in order for him to do the piercing, you’re gonna have to be hard,” he said softly. “Can you get hard?” 

Sam blushed more. “Yes,” he murmured, the title being implied. Neither Alastair or Dick knew what it was. He reached down and began to stroke himself, his head tilting back as he relaxed. 

“Gorgeous,” Lucifer breathed. “Simply gorgeous, baby boy. Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” 

Sam gave a soft moan as he languidly stroked himself, his eyes closing. The only sounds in the room being the whirr of the tattoo gun and Sam’s quiet, breathy sighs. 

“You have quite the boy there, Luce,” Dick said when Sam was half hard. 

Lucifer preened proudly from the table he was lounging on. “Isn’t he the best?” he purred. “He’s such a good boy for me. Almost always doing what I tell him. Such a good baby boy for me.” 

“Almost?” Dick chuckled, checking his equipment. 

“He sometimes likes to disobey,” Lucifer admitted. “It’s okay, he gets a little devious and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Dick laughed and Sam slowly pulled his hand away as the piercer began cleaning and prepping the head of his dick. 

The younger man squirmed slightly. He’s never been that fond of needles. 

“Baby boy.” 

Sam’s head snapped over to his boyfriend and Lucifer smiled. “Just keep your eyes on me, alright?” he said. 

Sam nodded. “Okay,” he said. 

Dick finished measuring and cleaning Sam’s dick and balls before clamping the head lightly. It was uncomfortable, but Sam didn’t dare squirm, holding his breath. 

“Good, okay, when you exhale, I’m going to shove the needle in,” Dick told him. “Alright? And keep your eyes on Luce.” 

Lucifer nodded and smiled encouragingly at Sam. “Go on, baby, let it out,” he cooed. 

Sam slowly let it out, letting out a slight hiss as he felt the needle slide right through his cock, panting slightly. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. 

“There you go, that’s it,” Lucifer encouraged. “The needle’s in and soon the jewelry will be in, okay?” 

Sam nodded, taking deep breaths as the clamps were removed and the jewelry was inserted. 

“Jewelry’s in,” Dick said warmly. “Now, I’m going to bandage it, because these piercings tend to bleed a lot. I assume you know how to care for it?” 

Sam nodded, giving a grin. “Yeah, I do,” he said. 

“It’s still going to bleed for a few days afterwards,” Dick said as he bandaged the head and part of the shaft of Sam’s cock. “But it’ll clear up. You can take the bandages off when you get home. Now, no penetration for at least three weeks, and when you do, any kind, even oral, use a condom. You can jerk off and until then, clean the piercing afterwards. Luce, because you have had one of these before, you’re in charge.” 

“Aye aye, Sir!” Lucifer said, dropping his head down as Alastair kept tattooing his back. “Whoa, there, Alastair, you’re getting close to a hot commodity there!”

Alastair used his free hand to conk Lucifer on the head. “Shut your whore mouth, Luce.” 

“Al, that hurts!” Lucifer laughed. 

“Stop flexing your ass muscles! I can’t tattoo you if you keep flexing!” 

Dick cleaned up his work area as Sam slid off the chair and slipped his boxers back on. He padded his way over and pulled up a chair to observe Lucifer’s back tattoo. 

It was gorgeous, giant black wings singed and burnt going from the tops of his shoulders to the top of the curve of Lucifer’s taut rear, the tips bursting into flame. 

“It’s gorgeous, Luci,” Sam breathed. He trailed a gentle hand along the Satanic symbols that graced Lucifer’s right arm, admiring them once more. 

Lucifer grinned. “I’m glad. We’re going to have to get you tatted.”

Sam flushed and kissed Lucifer’s forehead as he sat down in front of him. “Isn’t getting me pierced enough?” he teased. 

“Mmm, no, I think you need the Sigil right on that nice firm ass of yours,” Lucifer teased right back. 

Sam coughed and blushed while Alastair laughed. “You want to tattoo the Sigil of Lucifer onto his ass?” he questioned. “Why not on his pec? It’d be more obvious.” 

Sam ducked his head down in embarrassment (not that that deterred his dick which was throbbing and bleeding and still fucking hard). 

Lucifer laughed softly and kissed Sam’s forehead. “Shy baby boy,” he teased and Sam was suddenly no longer that interested in keeping his dick down. Not that his dick would’ve listened, anyways. 

Dick handed him a sheet on how to care for his piercing, casting a somewhat filthy glance at the tattoo artist before leaving to go in the front of the house.

It was another hour before Lucifer decided that the tattoo was finished and Alastair agreed. 

“It’s beautiful, Luce,” he said as he handed Lucifer a mirror. The mostly nude man accepted it and walked to the full length mirror, turning and using the other mirror to look at his back. 

“Al, this is  _ gorgeous, _ ” he purred. 

Sam had to agree. Lucifer truly looked like a fallen angel. His piercings- those visible, at least- sparkled in the light and that, combined with the earlier teasing, made him horny. Very horny. 

He hurried to put the rest of his clothes on while Lucifer slowly dressed, chatting casually with Alastair. Once they were both dressed, Sam grabbed his hand and began tugging him out of the back room, much to Lucifer’s amusement.    
“I have to pay first, baby boy,” he cooed, trying to untangle himself from the taller man. 

“Then pay and take me home, please,” Sam murmured, allowing Lucifer to pull his wallet of his pants to pay a smirking Dick. Once Lucifer’s wallet was safely back in his pocket, Sam was bodily dragging Lucifer out to the bike. 

“Such an eager baby boy, are you that horny?” Lucifer laughed as Sam flung himself onto his motorcycle. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Sam purred, almost bouncing on the bike. Fuck, he ached in both the best way and the worst way. He needed to have Lucifer in him  _ now.  _

“Okay,” Lucifer chuckled, swinging his leg onto the bike. Sam attached himself to his back and wrapped his arms around the slender waist of his boyfriend. He revved up the bike and began driving. 

About halfway to Lucifer’s, Sam got a naughty idea. 

He slipped his hands back a little bit and started to undo the tight jeans. The wind blew through his and Lucifer’s hair as the bike sped through it. 

“Sam, what are you doing?” he called back. 

“Nothing, Daddy,” Sam replied sweetly, kissing Lucifer’s cheek as he slid his hand into the jeans and cupped his length. 

“Baby boy. ..” 

“Just drive,” Sam said sweetly in his ear, nipping it lightly. He began running his thumb up and down his length. 

Lucifer swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing lightly as he gripped the handlebars tightly, groaning as Sam’s thumb softly ran up and down his cock. 

Lucifer turned on the small radio in the motorcycle, Styx’s “Renegade” blaring as they drove. 

Sam kept stroking the underside of Lucifer’s cock as they drove, nibbling lightly on his neck. “Can’t wait for you to fuck me when we get home, Daddy,” he whispered softly in his ear. “Want you to fuck me real good, Daddy.” 

Lucifer groaned and gripped the bike tighter. 

He pulled up into his driveway and gripped Sam’s wrist tightly after he killed the engine. “Listen to me, baby boy,” he hissed softly. “You’re going to get into that house and get naked on my bed, on all fours, you understand me?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Sam whispered, ducking his head to rest it on Lucifer’s shoulder. . 

“Good,” he whispered. “Go.” 

Sam jumped off the bike and ran into the house. He was just rounding the corner into Lucifer’s bedroom when he heard the door open and Lucifer’s slow, almost stately walk followed it. 

Sam had never undressed so fast in his life. 

By the time Lucifer walked into his bedroom, Sam was naked, on all fours, face down ass up, arms behind his back. He kept the bandages on his dick, since it was still bleeding, but it was still hard and throbbing, and Lucifer had to take a minute to admire the view. 

“Fuck, baby boy, you’re perfect,” he said and began undressing, casually watching his younger boyfriend. 

Sam moaned. “Daddy, please,” he begged, not moving an inch, not even to try to rut up against the bed. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Lucifer crooned, walking over, fully nude. He draped himself over Sam’s back, feeling the hot flesh connect with his as he nipped and sucked lightly on Sam’s shoulders. He grinded himself down on Sam’s rear, groaning at the feel of it. “Yes, you are. Do you know where you put the lube the last time?” 

Sam nodded. “Top drawer, on the right, behind the Zep CDs,” he managed to rasp. 

“Thank you, baby,” Lucifer cooed. He reached in and found the giant sized lube bottle that he had for occasions such as this, when he was about ready to tear into his boyfriend’s delicious rear. He pulled back, leaving Sam whining and bucking his hips lightly at the lack of feeling Lucifer. Lucifer swatted his rear in warning and Sam stopped. 

“That’s my good boy,” Lucifer purred as he drizzled lube onto his fingers, warming it up before bearing down on Sam’s fluttering hole. 

“Oh, you’re a bit looser than normal,” he hummed. “Was my baby boy naughty recently?”

Sam whimpered as two fingers slid in a bit more easily than normal. “Uh huh. Sorry, Daddy?” 

“Did my baby boy fuck himself?” Lucifer purred. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Sam moaned as Lucifer began to scissor him open. 

“Tell me how, baby boy,” Lucifer purred. 

“Th’other night,” Sam whined, resisting the urge to rock his hips back onto Lucifer’s fingers. “Jus’ used m’ fin’ers an’ pre’end’d it wa’ ‘ou.” 

“Did you cum?” Lucifer asked. 

Sam choked as his boyfriend found his prostate. “Whe’ ‘ou ga’e me per’ission.” 

Lucifer thought back and chuckled. “Oh baby boy,” he purred. “You kept yourself on edge long enough to beg me to let you cum through a text message and wait for my reply?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Lucifer swiftly added a third finger, smirking as Sam moaned wantonly underneath of him. 

“Such a wonderful good, obedient boy I have,” Lucifer whispered as he leaned over Sam to nip his ear. “Would my baby boy like a reward?” 

“Uh huh, please, Daddy,” Sam whined. 

“Alright. You don’t need permission to cum today, alright? Whenever you feel like letting go, do so. Alright?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Beautiful baby boy.” Lucifer kissed in between Sam’s shoulder blades before leaning back and withdrawing his fingers. 

Sam whimpered and begged for his Daddy before Lucifer firmly grasped his hips and plunged his cock into his hole, making the man on the bed gasp loudly and arch his back, his hips going back until Lucifer was completely bottomed out inside of him. 

Lucifer didn’t bother waiting to make sure Sam was adjusted before he began fucking him hard and fast, groaning as he realized that Sam hadn’t once removed his hands from their position behind his back. 

“You don’t even need me to tie you up, do you? I can manhandle you into any position I want and you’ll stay in that position until I say otherwise, wouldn’t you?” he whispered huskily into Sam’s ear. 

“Uh huh,” Sam whimpered. 

“Such a good boy for me, don’t even need restraints because you’re so eager to please me,” Lucifer purred. He nuzzled into Sam’s neck before biting down on it hard, smirking against the skin as Sam cried out in pleasure, hips bucking backwards to counter Lucifer’s thrusts. 

“Make a mess of yourself whenever, baby boy,” Lucifer reminded him. “Just cum whenever.”    
“Daddy,” Sam whined, tilting his head back and Lucifer tugged on his hair, his other hand gripping his hip tight enough to bruise as the headboard banged against the wall from the power of Lucifer’s thrusts. 

“I’m right here baby boy, cum,” he coaxed. 

Sam came right then and there, screaming as his body shook and he fell even more onto the bed, his hole clenching tightly around Lucifer’s cock, his piercing rubbing along Sam’s walls. 

It took two more thrusts before Lucifer was cumming himself with a loud groan of Sam’s name, panting as he shook through the aftershocks.

Once he was certain Sam could at least hold himself upright, Lucifer carried him into the shower, where he helped Sam clean his piercing and the two of them off before wrapping Sam up in a fuzzy, warm towel. He toweled him off, sharing sweet kisses and gentle words before picking him up and carrying him to the bed. He slid him under the covers before slipping in beside him, tugging him closer. Sam latched onto the warm, tatted and pierced body of his boyfriend, playfully kissing a pierced nipple before snuggling down. 

“Good day today?” Lucifer hummed. 

Sam chuckled. “The best. Thanks, Daddy.” 

Lucifer smiled and kissed the top of his head. “You’re welcome, baby boy,” he purred.  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
